The 'Heart' of a Card
by Sayuri-san
Summary: This is more a friendship fic, but there are hints of a crush. Yami / Black Magician Girl.. Second Chapter up!!
1. Friends

(A/N: Ok, well I know I'm always complaining of how nothing is ever original anymore, so I've decided to make the most odd, non-Yaio couple I could think of. Please no flames.   
There are no fictions of this coupling so this is a milestone. ^_^ I do not really support this pairing.  
I just thought it would be fun! Thanks for reading. If you were wondering what the pairing was it's… I guess you'll have to read on to find out! It's Yami Yugi/??? And this may be weirder then you expect so if you don't have an open mind, watch out!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh… or anything for that matter. T_T  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The 'Heart' of a Card  
  
  
  
Yugi stood there. Surrounded by guys. He was against the wall. Afraid.   
He wasn't sure why they wanted from him. So many things were going wrong…  
  
"Hey, kid! You better give us what we came here for or else… What's that thing around your neck?  
Is it gold? Give it here!" Said one of the guys.   
  
"No!" Yelled Yugi. He knew that this was much more than a simple puzzle.   
  
The boy laughed. "It's three of us against one of you! If you 'aint gonna give it to us, then we'll just have to take it!"  
  
Just as the boy reached for the puzzle, he recoiled… it started to glow.  
Suddenly, a taller, sleeker, and seemingly more confident person had appeared… Yami Yugi.  
  
"So, you want the puzzle? Fine, Let's Play a game… if I win; I get to keep the puzzle, if not, you leave" Said Yami with a small grin on his face, because he already knew the outcome of the upcoming duel.   
  
The kid just laughed at Yami, "Ha! You're on, punk! What you want to play that stupid 'duel monsters' game? I'm a pro!"  
  
Yami smirked. "Well, I'm the world Champion." He whispered to himself.  
  
"Let's Duel!" They both said.  
  
"You may go first." Yami said. He wanted the boy to have at least a little advantage.  
He had no time for this. His poor Abiou was probably wondering what was happening.  
  
"I play the man-eating plant in attack mode" Said the boy, full of pride.  
  
Yami Picked up a card and smiled. This duel was going to end a lot sooner then he had thought.  
"I play the Black Magician girl, in attack mode" She attacked, and made a big dent in his points.  
  
The boy was not happy. Suddenly, his face grew a look of horror.   
"I know who you are… You're Yugi Mouto, aren't you?"  
  
Yami simply smiled.   
"My being world champion has nothing to do with my victory. It was because I believed in the heart of my Black Magician girl. To me, she is more than a card. She helps me in my duel. She is my friend."  
  
The boy laughed. "Your friend?! That is so pathetic. I have real friends."  
  
The dark magician girl's cheerful smile turned to a frown. What was wrong with someone being her friend?  
She had a heart, and feelings. She was happy that Yugi was her master.   
As, he knew this. And didn't treat her like a simple plaything.   
She was upset that this boy was saying these things.  
She looked at Yami, and along with her cheerful smile, winked at him. Then turned to the boy to teach him, that Yami was indeed her friend. Not only, her master.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for the Ciffhanger. I know this is not very good. I guess it's more of a friendship fic, but there is going to be some little sparks of a crush. Should I continue? I'm sorry if you think I'm sick for making the pairing with a card. Don't flame me. I'm only a little girl *sniff*  
Please R&R!! It would mean a lot. Tell me if you have any ideas of what could happen later, because my mind's a blank! Thanks! I'm all about originality! 


	2. Helpless

(A/N: Ok, so. I've finally updated! I'm really not sure where I'm taking this story. I liked the idea, and so I decided to write it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It's nice to know somebody enjoys my fan fictions. This chapter is going to have more crush type thing. It's more the BMG's Crush on Yami then vice versa.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. T_T  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'The Heart of a Card'  
  
Yami watched helplessly as his Black Magician girl sent a powerful blast at his opponent. Why was she doing this? He couldn't understand it.  
  
"Black Magician Girl, please stop this. I don't want to win like this." he pleaded.  
  
She turned her head and looked at him. His expression was one of determination.  
  
She had failed him, with this petty attack. How could she have been so foolish?  
  
She turned and re-directed the attack back on herself. She would do it to spare Yami's reputation, even if it meant taking her own life. There was no one else she would do it for, but She cared for Yami with all her heart, and was willing to do anything she could.  
  
Yami couldn't understand what was happening. What was she doing?!  
  
Was she really going to take her own life, for him? Why, would she do such a thing?  
  
He could hardly imagine any of Yugi's other cards doing such a thing. Thinking fast, he came to a realization. Could the black magician girl, a card? Possibly have feelings for him? He had never heard of such a thing, but if the cards had hearts, why couldn't they love? Finally as the blast came nearer he yelled to her, "Ashiretu, Black Magician Girl! Don't do this to yourself, for me!"  
  
She looked back at him, and a tear fell down her face. 'Ashiretu, Yami- Chan' She turned to stop the blast, but it was too late. It was coming straight at her and there was nothing she could do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what did you think? I know it was short, but I'm starting to have an idea of where I'm going. Please R&R! Tell me what you think so far. I promise I'll update at a much faster rate from now on!  
  
Yami: Whatever you say, Sayuri.  
  
Sayuri: *glares at Yami* 


End file.
